Challenge to Writers! Toriko X Shokugeki no Soma Crossover Challenge!
by XenonKirito
Summary: Read for more info! :) This is a Toriko X Shokugeki no Soma Crossover Challenge!


_**Yo! XenonKirito Des!**_

Here to Bring a Fanfiction Crossover Challenge!

Between **Toriko** X **Shokugeki no Souma**!

Here is how the setting will go.  
The story will take place at the Shokugeki no Souma's Universe/World but...

One of you writers will have to use either OCs or use characters from Toriko so that they can participate in the Famous Culinary School in the Shokugeki universe.

How are they able to be at the Shokugeki universe you say?  
Well... Someone was able to create a device to connect to another universe but somehow Toriko and Komatsu-tachi found it by chance. Who created it? No one knows.  
But they are of course able to go back and forth between the Gourmet Earth/Universe using the Special Device! (It's up to you to name the device)

 **Who will be cooking? Obviously the Chef that is cooking for the Bishokuya-tachi** ( **Gourmet Hunters** )  
Meaning it's either Komatsu-Kun cooking or the OC chef that you guys have prepared!

 **Side-Effects crossing through the Shokugeki universe back and forth?**  
They will become the same age as Soma-kun and transfer in the same school and maybe the same dorm? Unless of course you want to make it so that they go back and forth to sleep in their world then it is up to ya!  
But the Toriko and the others are able to somehow use their credit cards. (Black meaning nearly unlimited) If they were to want to eat anything in the Shokugeki's world. (Since their currency are pretty much the same)

When ever they travel... Toriko-tachi's world will be stopped in time as they ever travel to the Shokugeki world.  
As for what Arc will they find the Device? After they finished their Food Honor Training!

They will still have their powers and abilities and Komatsu/OC will still have that special Dragon Tooth Cooking Knife. (Forgot what it is called but you guys can look it up by yourself instead) It's up to you guys to let him use it or not. Of course.. If he uses it.. Everyone will notice the presence of the One-Tooth Dragon, **Derous.** Meaning Komatsu isn't someone to mess with even thou he is kind of a short and plain guy lol.

 **About Erina...**

If Erina ever ate Komatsu-kun's food... She will wonder who the heck is he for making such heavenly tasting food ;) But of course... With the way how it is... It's a Soma X Erina kind of thing right? Yea... Just keep it that way :) **SomaXErina**

 **How will they win every Shokugeki?**

Using ingredients from the Gourmet World instead. Unless it's a Simply kids play challenge... Normal ingredient will be used.

Yea... I know it's kind of OP but... It's to make it so that there is someone they shouldn't mess with!  
They will be using every ingredient that they have some across to simply just easily win the Shokugeki and since Komatsu is special... As he can hear the voice of the ingredient. And Toriko and the others are there to just capture the **Ingredients**!

But who would they do the shokugeki with?  
If Soma-kun is there... Komatsu-kun will participate and somehow Toriko and the others will be the extra judges. (Just for the LOLs)  
(And of course... There will some how still be that food porn scene appearing for no apparent reason) XD!

 **If anyone threatens Komatsu and the others**.

 **Subaru Mimasaka** some of you should know who this is. This is the copycat guy. But of course... If this guy threatens to take away Komatsu's Knifes and such or maybe Soma's. With the challenge...  
Toriko-tachi will make sure that he see death as Toriko-tachi uses their aura and their inner demon appears.  
So basically... Toriko-tachi is like Komatsu's Bodyguard xD  
And this Subaru guy will try to keep his guard up. And even those he tries to spy on both Soma and Komatsu... Toriko and the others will still Smell, Hear, Sense and Feel him spying and such.  
Soma will still use the all beef part ingredient for the dish. Komatsu-kun? Da Jewel meat or something else for that Stew battle.

The rest will be up to your imagination. The plot and storyline I mean.

For every Shokugeki that Soma-kun will participate... Komatsu-tachi will forcefully make it a 3 person Shokugeki.

Breakfast Buffet Challenge as for this arc... Komatsu will still participate of course... Soma will still complete the challenge.  
Komatsu will only use normal ingredients to their max capacity since he can hear the voice of the ingredient. :3

As for the Tournament... Komatsu will be the odd piece that will join in during the final round for a 4 person Shokugeki cook-off.  
(After all how they got in... It would be that Komatsu-kun specially good a special soup for the Direction!) ;D *Wink wink*  
Somewhere in between the story... Komatsu would be challenged to a battle about Soup. (so you will know what he will be using) ;) *wink wink*

 **Ingredients...**

It's up to you writers whether or not to let them use ingredients from the Torikoverse.

(Komatsu will be slightly OOC meaning... He will challenge anyone who has a specialty in a certain dish or cuisine~)

Oops! Before i forget!  
If you made it so that if anyone ask them how they got those special ingredients...  
You can make it that they lied about it saying that they are genetically re-engineered or something like that **or** just say that it's a secret that shall be revealed during their  graduation day and such. Meaning that they will explain everything about their world.

The rest is up to your imaginations!

 _ **No flaming please! This is my first time writing a challenge.  
Oh and to person that accepted this challenge... Do not forget to credit me for giving you the idea~ :3**_

 **XenonKirito!  
Peace out yo!**


End file.
